The present invention relates to a system of secure remote loading of a terminal and the method used by such a system.
The ability to load data processing machines in a remote manner is known, but the problem that arises is to protect the machines against inopportune or even fraudulent remote loading. If a machine includes memories divided into certified program zones (CPZ) and noncertified program zones (NPZ), means must be provided to assure that the programs remote-loaded into the certified zone were loaded by a procedure that guarantees that they were not loaded fraudulently. The problem is also how to propose a flexible, hybrid system that makes it possible to be both highly secure and open at the same time, to variably great extents, as needed and depending on the applications.